Beautiful Lies and Blonde Angels
by The Majestic Idiot
Summary: Orochimaru kidnaps a girl and uses her for sex. What happens when she is saved by Team 7 when they're searching for Sasuke? And what happens when Gaara can't take his eyes off her? Not that she wants him to... Gaara/OC. Smut. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Mama!" A girl yelled as she was being dragged by her long, blonde hair. She clawed at the hand of the man who was attacking her. Tear escaped her eyes as she looked at her village in the distance.

It was small, less than 100 people lived there, every one was nice, and knew each other, helped each other. There was a forest on one side, and feilds of grass on the other. There were multiple small lakes and rivers to get water from for crops and other things. But now all she could see was the flames, burning down buildings and eating away at the life that was once so happy. She could hear the deafening screams of children, mothers, and fathers all screaming in pain, begging for mercy, praying for help. "Let me go!" She cried out trashing around on the ground.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" The man said throwing her into a tree.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as she tried to crawl away, but her vision went black and she collapsed on the ground unconcious.

* * *

"Huh?" The young girl said as she woke up in a dark room. She slowly sat and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good moring," a soft voice said as the door opened, letting in some dim light. "How are you today?" A man asked walking into the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl asked her voice shaking with fear.

"My name is Orochimaru," he said lighting a few candles. He had pale white skin and purple markings near his golden eyes. His pupils where slitted and he had a narrow face with strong cheek bones. His long black hair reached down to his hips.

"J-Jade," she mumbbled scared. "What happened to my parents are they okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but the men that attacked your village killed everyone. You're the only one who surrvived," OrochimarU explained. Tears welled up in the girls eyes and her body started shakIng as she tried to hold back sobs. "When we found you you were lying unconcious in a clearing in the woods, so I had my ninja take you here to keep you safe."

"T-thank you," the girl stuttered. Orochimaru smiled softly and hugged the girl.

"Don't cry love, I'm your friend now," he whispered.

"Really?" She asked hugging him happily when he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oro-kun!" Jade yelled happily. She giggled as she jumped into the mans arms, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck.

"Hello Jade," he said smiling. She had been ecstatic when Orochimaru offered for her to stay with him. That had been a month ago, now he was her best friend.

"What's wrong?" She frowned when his smile disappeared.

"I'm just a little sad is all," he said as Jade unfolded her legs and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Please don't be sad!" Her cries were muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't cry," he smiled as he pulled back from the embrace, and bent down to look her in the eyes. "Do you want to know what would make me happy?"

"I'll do anything!" She yelled wiping the tears from her face."Hmf?" She mumbled, shocked, when he pressed his lips to hers.

"You're my friend aren't you?" He asked when she pulled away shocked.

"Of course but-"

"And you want to make happy right?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," she stood on her toes and kissed him softly. He smirked into the kiss, and closed the door leaving the dim lighting from the torches on the wall. He pressed her back up against it, and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She kept her lips together, not knowing why he did it, but gasped when he moved his hand down to her ass.

His tongue darted into her mouth, but she pulled away when he slid his hand up her shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I- I just... Nothing," she said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry my precious gem, it'll only hurt for a second,"

"Hurt? Ah-!" She yelped when he scooped her up and laid her on the bed. He trailed kisses down to her collar bone and back up to her lips. "W-what are you doing?" She asked him when he started to lift her shirt up.

"Shh..." He said kissing her again, he kissed her everywhere, forehead, chin, lips , cheek, jaw, neck, and collar bone.

He kissed, licked, and sucked on her neck for a minute before she moaned when he found her sweet spot. He smirked, and placed his hands on her hips. He pulled back from her to look at the mark he left on her skin. He kissed her on the lips once more before moving lower so he could focus on her breast.

"What are you doing-?" She asked before gasping when he kissed her left nipple through the fabric of her thin shirt and lacy bra. He smirked at her response before pulling her thin tank top off. He leaned back down and sucked on her nipple through the partially see through fabric of her bra. Her breast weren't large, she was a B cup, but he smiled when her nipples hardened, and she squirmed beneath him. He reached up with his other hand , and grabbed her right breast. She moaned when he started to massage her breast and moved the fabric on her left nipple out of the way. He licked her nipple, and chuckled at her mewling, letting her feel the vibrations it caused.

"Do you like that my little gem?" He asked. She nodded quickly and moaned when he pinched her nipple. "Do you want more?"

"Yes," she managed to gasp out when he took her left nipple between his teeth and pulled lightly. He smiled as he took off her shorts, and threw them on the floor. He smirked when he saw the growing wet on her white lacy panties that matched her bra. She gasped when he started to rub her slowly through the fabric. She wriggled and squirmed and clutched the sheets beneath her. He pulled her panties off, and place started to stroke her clit. She squirmed and moaned at his touch.

"More, please," she begged as he kissed her chin. He obliged to her pleas by slipping a slender finger inside of slowly pulled it in and out as he watched her moan, writhe, and pant with pleasure. He slipped another finger inside of her wet core, and sped up his motions.

"This is going to hurt for a little, but it'll make you feel amazing," he said stripping as quickly as he could.

What's that?" Jade asked sitting up.

"It's-Ah!" He exclaimed when she grabbed it genitally.

"What does it do?" She asked touching it on its head. She stroked the head curiously with her thumb and gasped when pre-cum came out. "What's that?" She asked

"Why don't you find out?" He said as she looked up at him innocently. She looked at it for a second before licking it.

"I'm sorry!" She said when she heard Orochimaru groan. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it felt good."

"Do you want me to do it again?" She asked glad she could to something to make him happy.

"Yes," she licked his head, and put her whole mouth over it. She took his moan as a good sign and began to suck on it. She felt heat pool between her legs as she licked from the base of his shaft to the top of his head. She went to suck on the head again, but his hands tangled in her hair. She almost chocked when she felt her chin touch his balls, but she lifted her head back up when he stopped pushing.

"Jade," he moaned when she took a breath. She loved the way he said her name like that and bobbed her head down with the help of his hand she repeated this until he made a loud noise and she came up to look at him, but still keeping his head in her mouth. She was surprised when he cried out and gooey liquid splashed in her mouth. She made a face at the taste of it and went to spit it out before Orochimaru stopped her.

"Swallow it, swallow it all," he said as he looked down on her. She swallowed it all and licked a little of it that had landed on his penis, and her lips. "Good," he said picking her her up off the floor and laying her on the bed before crawling on top of her. He kissed her passionately and positioned him self at her entrance. She gasped when he put his head against her and slowly pushed it in. Tears leaked from her eyes when he pushed fully in. He stayed as still as possible as he kissed away her tears and whispered reassuringly into her ear. He waited a few minutes before he moved again.

"Are you okay now?" He whispered. When she nodded he slowly pulled out as slid back in. He started off slowly then picked up speed when it became to hard for him to control himself. He thrust into her with all his might and came in her. She lied there, panting, as he readjusted his clothing and left the room.


End file.
